Fire Moutain
Fire Mountain is a small, but growing, town. The town consists of a mountain (Thus the name!) which has houses going upward. It has a town hall, a ore house, a mine, and other places. Jobs There a few jobs avalible at Fire Mountain, the first of which being a miner. For This, as the name sugests, means you have to mine. The currency is: 64 cobble=50 gold 1 iron ingot=10 gold 1 gold ingot=15 gold (lol) 1 dimond= 50 gold 1 iron ore=5 gold 1 gold ore=10 gold (lol again!) 32 coal=20 gold 10 redstone=25 gold Give these to me for pay. The next job is guard. For this, you get no taxes, and all you have to do is warn me if any monsters appear. Easy. You must be skilled with swords though. And you get free armour. The next job is baker. In this job, you not only make bread, cake ect but also meat. And fish. This job doesn't pay but you can sell your food in a shop. No set prices though. The next job is more complex. It is farmer. I know what your thinking. Big whoop, you farm. But no. You not only farm wheat, melons and cows ect, but also trees. Because everyone likes trees! Mayor The mayor, 95ragefire (AKA me!) will pay for the jobs (above). He is also letting anyone who wants to join (and says so!) join. I will also ask you what you want your house to be made of, and if i have some, I will make your house out of it. Just because i'm nice. Houses Enough about me! We need you! If you join with the code AF94 then you will get a free house! Most houses are 100 gold, but they will all be 0 with the code AF94. I think that most peaple will want the ore house. There has been alot of intrest in it. Innit. Anyway, Thats about it. Oh wait, I forgot about The Rules How could i forget! Never mind. NO MOB SPAWNERS! Nobody wants a spider on there window now, do they?!?! NO TNT OR GUNPOWDER! These just go boom-boom in your face! YOU CAN HAVE FIRE, but dont burn down a house-especialy with peaple in it! For obvious reasons. The only thing can use fire for is fireplaces. Also, DONT STEAL JOBS OR ITEMS! The last rule is PAY TAXES! The taxes are 50 a real day. Now for Consequenses If you break any of the rules, you may be fined or expelled. Or, if its really serious, you may be drowned-slow and painfull-or challenged to a 1 on 1 wood sword duel. This will be a armourless, foodless, only woodsword in your whole invetory battle on the ship in greewhich castle. And you will be against my best swordsmen. Owned. Thats it, exept a bit of Trivia *Fire Mountain was origanaly going to be called Fire Island, but there was no islands that I could use. *The first citizen was fireskull95. He gets half my gold blocks. *Only a few buildings get carpets. *If your rich, and you can afford it, you can have 2 houses with full taxes. *If this town isn't for you, then try Temecula. Its almost as good. *You should join. Category:Towns